Season one cast
The season one cast includes 11 starring cast members and many guest stars. This season has the smallest starring ensemble in the series history. There were 14 regular guest stars, 38 recurring guest stars, and 18 single episde guest stars. There were also at least 17 performers with uncredited roles. Starring cast The first season starring cast consists of: Guest stars Regular There are 14 regular guest stars (those who appear in 7 or more episodes) in the first season. *Peter Gerety as Judge Daniel Phelan *Seth Gilliam as Detective Ellis Carver *Domenick Lombardozzi as Detective Thomas "Herc" Hauk *Clarke Peters as Detective Lester Freamon *Jim True-Frost as Detective Roland "Prez" Pryzbylewski *Corey Parker Robinson as Leander Sydnor *Michael K. Williams as Omar Little *Hassan Johnson as Wee-Bey Brice *J.D. Williams as Bodie Broadus *Tray Chaney as Poot Carr *Michael B. Jordan as Wallace *Delaney Williams as Sergeant Jay Landsman *Brandon Price as Anton "Stinkum" Artis *Wendy Grantham as Shardene Innes Recurring There are 38 recurring guest stars (those who appear in 2 to 6 episodes) in the first season. *Callie Thorne as Elena McNulty *Steve Earle as Walon *Leo Fitzpatrick as Johnny Weeks *Antonio Cordova as Michael McNulty *Eric Ryan as Sean McNulty *Maria Broom as Marla Daniels *Shamyl Brown as Donette *Robert F. Chew as Proposition Joe *Michael Kevin Darnall as Brandon Wright *Michael Hyatt as Brianna Barksdale *Michael Kostroff as Maurice Levy *Melanie Nicholls-King as Cheryl *Lance Williams as John Bailey *Nat Benchley as Detective Augustus Polk *Richard DeAngelis as Major Raymond Foerster *Tony D. Head as Major Bobby Reed *Tom Quinn as Detective Patrick Mahon *Michael Salconi as Officer Michael Santangelo *Dave Trovato as Major Cantrell *Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as Senator Clay Davis *Chris Clanton as Savino Bratton *Micaiah Jones as Little Man *Fredro Starr as Marquis "Bird" Hilton *Ingrid Cornell as Nakeesha Lyles *Jarvis George as Ronnie Mo *Clayton LeBouef as Wendell "Orlando" Blocker *Jimmy Jelani Manners as Kevin Johnston *Curtis Montez as Sterling *Caroline G. Pleasant as Mrs. Broadus - Bodie's Grandmother *Donnell Rawlings as Damien Lavelle Price *Doug Roberts as State's Attorney Steven Demper *Jeorge Watson as Marvin Browning *Edward Norris as Detective Ed Norris *Brian Anthony Wilson as Detective Vernon Holley *Christopher Glenn Wilson as DEA Agent *Doug Olear as FBI Special Agent Terrance "Fitz" Fitzhugh *Susan Rome as Assistant State's Attorney Ilene Nathan *Erik Todd Dellums as Dr. Randall Frazier Single episode There are 18 single episode guest stars in the first season. *Larry Hull as William Gant *Lucy Newman-Williams as Assistant State's Attorney Taryn Hanson *Michael Stone Forrest as Detective Frank Barlow *Al Brown as Major Stanislaus Valchek *Bill Zorzi as Bill Zorzi *Gil Deeble as Hucklebuck *Lizan Mitchell as Gant shooting witness *Robin Skye as Madame LaRue *Maurice Blanding as basketball player *Jefferson Breland as basketball coach *Neko Parham as State Police Undercover Troy Wiggins *Barry Bradford as Barksdale stash house man *Dick Stilwell as Commissioner Warren Frazier *Katana Lazet Hall as Savino's mother *Giselle Watts as Darcia Wallace *Latonya Borsay as Orlando's dancer *Stephen F. Schmidt as Wee-Bey's attorney *Benay Berger as FBI Supervisor Amanda Reese Uncredited actors *Kim Tuvin as Judge - Marvin Browning trial *Angel M. Wainwright as Tywanda *Sheena Barksdale as Cass *Bobby J. Brown as Officer Bobby Brown *Derren M. Fuentes as QRT Leader Torret *Joe Gerety as State Trooper *Kirk Penberthy as FBI Special Agent Arnold D. Paulette *Toni Lewis as Assistant United States Attorney Nadiva Bryant *Pete Burris as Federal Judge *Terrence Currier as Roy Brown *Robert F. Colesberry as Detective Ray Cole *De'Rodd Hearns as Puddin *Perry Blackmon as Perry *Rico Whelchel as Rico *Gbenga Akinnagbe as Bailiff *Eisa Davis as Rae Appearances Legend Please use this as a key. Starring cast Guest stars Regular Recurring Single episode Uncredited roles References Category:Cast Category:Season 1 cast